This invention relates to an improvement of the subject-matter of the patent application of Frederick J. Kozacka, filed 04/05/76, Ser. No. 673,375 for ELECTRIC FUSE AND PROCESS OF MANUFACTURING THE SAME.
The above referred-to patent application discloses a fuse structure that is, in effect, a fuse of the kind known as a "blind" soldered fuse, i.e. having no visible solder joints between the ferrules and the fusible elements. The fuses disclosed in the above patent application have the advantages of fuses that have no blind solder joints, and they allow, in particular to form solder joints while the two workpieces to be joined together are held in engagement under pressure. The structure disclosed in the above patent application is relatively difficult to assemble, particularly if the number of fusible elements that are connected in parallel is large. It is often necessary or desirable to provide electric cartridge fuses with a large number of fusible elements in order to achieve a relatively large current carrying capacity and to maximize the interface area of the fusible elements and the granular arc-quenching filler by which they are surrounded.
It is, therefore, the prime object of this invention to provide fuse structures that allow to simplify the process of assembly of fuses as disclosed in the above patent application. A more specific object of this invention is to provide fuse structures that allow to combine a simplification of assembly with an increase of the number of fusible elements which are connected in parallel, and with an increase, for any given current rating, of the interface area of the fusible elements and the granular arc-quenching filler by which the fusible elements are surrounded.